Some prior art solar energy collector systems have been expensive since they have required complex lenses and reflectors of parabolic curvature, or the like, which are difficult to construct.
Other deficiencies include the inefficiencies of operation due to accumulated dirt or film on the lenses or reflectors. Particularly in roof top and other inaccessible locations, the surfaces are not easily cleaned.
Also the requirement for accumulation and storage of the solar energy for use at night has involved energy conversion and transfer systems both complex and expensive.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to resolve these prior art deficiencies and provide an improved inexpensive solar energy system.
This is achieved in part by providing flat surfaced reflectors pivotably movable to direct solar energy to collector surfaces as the direction to the sun changes. Such reflectors are in turn incorporated into a self-sufficient system operable as a modular unit for efficiently transferring solar energy into hot water stored energy form and tracking the sun to maximize collection efficiency.
There is no known prior art operable in this manner.